Sommer im Malfoy Manor
by M0nkEy-girl
Summary: Ich hasse dich Draco! Ja aber du wirst ihn heiraten Atemberaubende [Draco MDu Story]
1. Chapter 1

**Teil 1: Deine Sicht**

„Nein Mama! Nicht schon wieder! Ich bin sechzehn! Ich hab Freunde mit denen ich die Ferien **wirklich **gerne verbringen würde! Und nicht mit Leuten die ich verabscheue!"

Ich sah meiner ihr an das sie allmählich sauer wurde.

„Wir besuchen sie jedes Jahr, -Sie sind unsere Freunde."

„EURE Freunde Mutter, EURE FREUNDE!"

„Das reicht jetzt. Hör auf damit, ich verhandle nicht mit einer verzogenen Prinzessin. Pack deine Sachen !"

Während dem packen und dem fluchen kamen kleine Tränen aus deinen Augen. Aber diese würdest du nie zeigen also wischtest du sie weg und trugst deine Koffer runter vor die Feuerstelle- wo schon alle anderen Koffer bereitstanden.

‚Ein anderer langer Sommer kommt also…'

„Können wir?" fragte dein Vater, er sah dich an mit einem strengen Blick. In so einer Situation würdest du ihn nie herausfordern- es wäre zu DEINEM Schade.

„Ja Max. Lass uns aufbrechen."

Dein Vater nahm eine Handvoll grünem Sand, „Ich vertraue darauf das du solche kindischen Aktionen wie letztes Jahr nicht wiederholen wirst, ." Du versuchtest ein Prusten zu unterdrücken- aber irgendwie gelang er dir nicht. Letztes Jahr konnte man das ‚Kriegsjahr' nennen. Du hättest noch gerne darüber nachgedacht jedoch sah dein Vater dich wieder mit einem rauen Blick an und wartete auf deine Antwort.

„Ich werde meine BESTE Seite zeigen!" 'Jaa klar….!'

„Ich befürchte DEIN bestes ist nicht gut genug! I-" „Max, Schätzchen lass und gehen."

‚Danke dir Mutter!'

Sie ignorierte die Blicke die dein Vater ihr sandte und nickte dir kurz zu. Nachdem dein Vater das meiste Gepäck in den Kamin gestellt hatte stellte er sich herein, richtete seinen Mantel, schmiss den Sand zu Boden und schrie: „MALFOY MANOR!"

„MALFOY MANOR!" noch bevor du den Satz ganz ausgesprochen hast transportierten die grünen Flammen dich in das wohl schönste Haus Englands- und deiner persönlichen Hölle.

„Narcissa, meine Liebe siehst du gut aus!" deine Mutter tauschte mit der knochig dünnen blonden Dame Luftküsschen aus während dein Vater dem gefürchteten Lucius Malfoy die Hand schüttelte.

„Ich glaube es nicht! Ist das ?" Narcissa rann zu dir rüber und drückte dich an ihre knochige Brust.

„Ich bin erfreut Sie auch zu sehen, Onkelchen Lucius und Tantchen Narcissa."

‚Es ist krank, sehr krank, SEHR KRANK. Ich bin in meinem BESTEN Jahr, und ich führe hier Smalltalk mit den Freunden meines Eltern- es gibt nur noch eines was noch schlimmer kommen kann--- „DRACO, UNSERE GÄSTE SIND DA!"

Du schließt deine Augen ohne sie je wieder öffnen zu wollen den das, was die Treppe gerade runterkam war Draco Malfoy- eingebildet und selbstüberzeugt wie e und je. Sein blondes Haar hing ihm in seinen Augen, seine beinahe weiße schimmerte im Licht - seine arrogante Art die Treppe herunterzukommen, die Hände in der Tasche, als wäre er alleine,

Dies alles machte dich krank.

‚Mir wird gleich schlecht.'

„, sei höfflich. Sage Hallo!" befahl dir deine Mutter und alle sahen dich erwartungsvoll an.

„Hi _Draco_."Das war alles das du herausbringen konntest. Er streckte seine Hand heraus und du nahmst sie- dein Blick wanderte nach oben in seine eisblauen Augen(die deine Augen anstarrten), dieses Blau hatte dich gefangen doch bevor du starren konntest nahm er seine Hand weg. Du expliziertest sein Gesicht, zu dem letzen Jahr hatte er sich sehr verändert. Die Haare waren nicht mehr nach hinten geleckt, irgendwie hatte er sein Pickelproblem überwunden, nur eins störte an seinem makellosem Gesicht- die Narbe an der rechten Wange.

Erinnerung

„GIB ES ZURÜCK DRACO!"

„Was? Ohhh…ist die kleine zu klein um sich ihr geliebtes Buch zurückzuholen? DA er provozierte dich wieder! Du warst gerade mit einem Eintrag in deinem Tagebuch beschäftigt als ein 11jähriger Draco dir dein grünes Tagebuch klaute.

„Draco hör auf damit! Oder ich sage es deiner Mutter!" schriest du ihm an.

„Okay, gut. Komm sag's ihr. Wen kümmert's!" Als er mit dem Satz fertig war ließ er sich auf deinem Bett fallen und öffnete dein Tagebuch auf Seite 1 und begann es zu lesen.

„ICH SAGE ES DEINEM VATER!" Da hattest du die Trumpfkarte ausgespielt, aber der Junge Malfoy biss nicht an.

„Du bist so ein Kind" gab er zur Antwort.

„ICH bin kein Kind. Malfoy, ICH-WARNE-DICH! Gib.Es.Zurück.!"

„Keine Lust."

Das Geräusch eines Messers war zu hören und das Gesicht Dracos war voller Blut.

„WIE KONNTEST DU? ICH ERZÄHLS MEINER MUTTER!" damit ran ein 11jähriger Malfoy, heulend, aus dem Zimmer zu seiner Mutter.

Das war das erste Mal das du Magische Reaktionen gezeigt hattest. Nachdem du das Buch aufgehoben hattest kam ein Grinsen über dein Gesicht: „WER ist jetzt das Kind, ha?"

Ende Erinnerung

Dieses Grinsen erschien auch bei dieser Erinnerung auf deinem Gesicht.

„Kinder, keine Scheu! Ihr kennt euch schon seit eurer Geburt, ihr solltest mindestens einander umarmen!" Narcissas nervige Stimme war zu hören.

Draco sah dich genauso Blöd an wie du ihn. Keiner von euch würde JE den ersten Schritt machen, doch da eure Mütter euch beugten nahmt ihr beide gleichzeitig den ersten Schritt und umarmt euch gezwungen und ganz kurz.

**Teil 2: Draco's Sicht**

„DRACO, UNSERE GÄSTE SIND DA!"  
'Ach so was ‚Neues'. SIE waren immer da - jedes Jahr, und immer um dieselbe Urzeit. Es ist einfach nicht gerecht! Dieses Biest kommt jedes Jahr zu uns nach Hause und macht aus meinem Leben eine einzige Katastrophe! In der Schule habe ich es mit Potter zu tun und in der Ferien mit _ihr_! Wann soll ich mich je ausruhen…!

MOMENT!_STOPP!_ Das ist nicht wahr! WER IST DAS? NEIN, das kann nicht SIE SEIN, wenn dann ist sie aber gewachsen, WO IST DAS KIND?

„Hi _Draco."_

‚Oh okay. Sie ist es. Es ist doch nur ein Jahr vergangen seit unserem letzen Treffen- wann ist sie so geil geworden? NEIN DRACO, stopp es! DAS ist das Mädchen das dein perfektes Gesicht ruiniert hat! Gib ihr einfach die Hand und versuch so schnell wie möglich zu entwischen---hör das grinsen auf du Biest! GRINSEN! GRINSEN IST MEIN PRIVILEG! ICH HABE DAS GRINSEN ERFUNDEN! Wie ich sehe ist sie immer noch genauso arrogant und selbstverliebt wie immer und DAS KONNTE ICH BEI EINEM MÄDCHEN NOCH NIE LEIDEN! Ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus. Komm lass uns Hände schütteln und unser Leben weiterleben…. Ich werde Pansy anrufen ob sie heute Lust hat- ich brauche Erholung!'

„Kinder, keine Scheu! Ihr kennt euch schon seit eurer Geburt, ihr solltest mindestens einander umarmen!" OH NEIN!**ICH **berühre **SIE **nicht! Ich will nicht! Ich werde…nicht meine Arme um sie legen…und dann langsam ihren Rücken herunter streichen, sie näher an mich heranziehen- so das ihr Wahnsinn Körper an meinem gepresst ist, ich küsse langsam ihren Nacken das sie erzittern lässt…ich drücke sie an die Wand und sie legt ihre Beine um meine Hüfte…was meine Erekzion erhöht…-NEIN!FUCK! Warum dreht sich alles in meinem Kopf um einen gottverdammten PORNO?

Also Zeit Pappi und Mammi glücklich zu machen…' Wir beide machten einen Schritt nach vorne und umarmten uns kurz und kalt….was für eine Vergeudung meines Körpers!

Wir können den Fick heute Abend vergessen…Ich werde für eine seeeehhhr lange Zeit keinen mehr hochbekommen…


	2. Chapter 2

**Teil 3: Deine Sicht**

‚Ganz ruhig, es ist ja gleich vorbei.'

Du konntest keine Minute länger mehr deine Arme um diesen verwöhnten Sandkastenfreund haben. Du unterbrachst die Umarmung und löstest dich von ihm. Merkwürdig war nur das er dir direkt in die Augen sah und du vermochtest einen hauch Emotion in seinem Auge zu sehen. ‚An was der wohl denkt.'

„Sollen wir nun gehen, Lucius?" fragte Dracos Mutter unschuldig und schmieg sich in die Arme ihres Mannes während du fragtest: „Gehen? WOHIN?"

„Eine Nacht in der Stadt!" antwortete dein Vater während er zur Tür mit den anderen schritt.

„Ich vertraue darauf das ihr nichts anstellt?" du standst da und warst geschockt. Die Eltern beeilten sich- sie wussten das diese Ruhe nur solange bleiben wird solange du nicht schnallst was los war- und du ein riesiges Theater schlagen würdest. Draco stand neben dir, als du ihm ungläubig anstarrtest merktest du dass er dasselbe tat, aber er starrte nicht dein Gesicht an…du kreuzt deine Arme über deinen Oberkörper und sahst Draco schief an bis dir wieder einfiel das deine Eltern sich gerade aus dem Staub machten.

Knall- die Tür war zu!

„WARTET! Ihr könnt doch nicht--" Die Tür öffnete sich wieder.

"Machts gut meine Engel!" Nach dem Satz küsste deine Mutter dich auf die Backe und schlug die Tür vor deiner Nase zu. ‚FUCK!'

Immer noch neben dir stand Draco mit offenem Mund, offensichtlich auch nicht erfreut die Zeit allein mit dir verbringen zu müssen. Er sah wieder zu dir rüber, und sein Blick fing sich wieder in deinem weitem Ausschnitt.

‚uhhh, warum lasse ich nicht einfach meine Brüste hier und er kann sie die ganze Zeit ansehen!' Du schickst ihm einen anderen schiefen Blick und seine Augen weiten sich. JA! Du hast ihn erwischt! 'Verdammter perverser...' Er sandte dri jedoch einen schiefen Blick zurück und drehte sich anschließend um. Er ließ dich da stehen und ging zur Tür. Ein ungewollter Satz entkroch deinen Lippen.

„Wohin gehst du?" Du konntest auch nichts dagegen machen, deine Beine fingen an zu joggen und holten mit Dracos auf, ihr marschiertet einen großen prächtigen Gang hinauf.

„Abendessen" sagte er schließlich während er die versilberten Doppeltüren zum Speisesaal aufstieß.

Was du da sahst war nicht das was du erwartet hattest.

**Teil 4: Draco's Sicht**

‚Okay…einfach nur die Hand an sie legen- FUCK! Warum fühle ich mich unbehaglich wenn ich meinen Arm um sie legen muss? Warum streiten wir eigentlich immer …ich weiß es nicht mehr…ach: ich weiß! SIE fängt immer an!'Als ob sie meine Gedanken lesen konnte stieß sie mich von sich weg und studierte meine Augen. ‚Bild dir nichts drauf ein Draco! Sie ist ein Biest!'

"Sollen wir nun gehen Lucius?" ‚whoo Mum….gehen? Wohin?

„Gehen? Wohin?" ‚AHH VERDAMMT VERSCHWINDET AUS MEINEM KOPF!'

„Ich vertraue darauf das ihr nichts Anstellt?" Anstellen? Ich? Keine Gerantie Herr ! Besonders wenn ihre Tockter so einen großen Ausschnitt hat...WOW...das Biest ist ganz schön erwachsen geworden! Oh nein! Das tust du nicht! Verdeck dich nicht!

Ich brauche ein BISSCHEN Aufregung...hmm vielleicht wenn unsere Eltern weg sind können wir—"Wartet ihr könnt doch nicht" „Machts gut meine Engel!" Uuundda da waren sie auch weg…

Sie schaute geschockt….als wäre es _so_ ein üble Sache mit mir einen ABEND ohne Eltern verbringen zu dürfen! Tonnen von Mädchen würden sich darum schlagen! GUT! Wenn du nicht mit mir sein willst, will ich auch nicht mit dir sein! Nurnoch einen kurzen Blick und ich bin Weg. Woops! Ich wollte nicht das du mich siehst! Oh da ist es... der bestialische -Blick...

So, ich habe gesehen was ich wollte und ich gehe jetzt….hmm…Ich bin hungrig! Zeit etwas zum futtern aufzutreiben...folg mir nicht! ICH HASSE ES VERFOLGT ZU WERDEN! Crabbe und Golye folgen mir ÜBERALL hin! Es ist verdammt nervtötend. Ooo Beschleunigen wir... obwohl wenn sie joggt bekomme ich was zu sehen...!

„Wohin gehst du?"

Warum musst du diesen Moment ruinieren? Deine Stimme ist so… frustrierend!

„Abendessen"

Ich öffnete die Doppeltür zum Speisesaal… WAS ZUR HÖLLE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Teil 5: Deine Sicht**

„Was zum--" Du gingst in den riesigen Speisesaal der Malfoys, der sehr barockmäßig Gestaltet war. In der Mitte ein riesiger Tisch, mit Kerzen, romantischer Musik und ein Bedeck für _zwei _…

Es war ein Stuhl am Kopf des Tisches und einer recht daneben. ‚Ich werde meine MUTTER TÖTEN...! Keine Frage das war ihre Idee, ihre und Narcissas… können die nicht verstehen das ich eher meinen Arsch küsse als JEMALS IHN?' Du stürmst zum Tisch und nimmst den einen Stuhl an der rechten Seite weg und tust ihn auf den weit entferntesten Fleck am Tisch.

Er sah dich leicht an…er sah dich leicht _enttäuscht_ an…

„Ich esse auf meinem Zimmer." Das war keine große Überraschung. Er ließt dich immer allein oder er schrie dich an bis zum geht nicht mehr. Er nahm seinen Teller, ging rüber zur Tür und drehte am Türknopf. Er sah zurück zu dir, sein Gesicht voller Angst und Erschrockenheit. „VERDAMMT! WIR SIND EINGESCHLOSSEN!" 'Ugh! Du meinst ich kann vor dir nicht entkommen?'

„Was meinst du mit _eingeschlossen_?"

„Ich meine die Tür geht nicht auf…? Du verstehst doch was eine ‚geschlossene' Tür ist…--"

„Ich weiß was es heißt Arschloch!"

Er sandte dir einen kalten Blick, du sahst zurück während du deinen Zauberstab zucktest.

„Alohomora!" Deine Schule, Hellenberg, ließ dich Magie während den Sommerferien machen. Hogwarts war ein Scherz. Sie ließen JEDEN da studieren! DUMBLEDORE…als ein DIREKTOR? Diesen Schlammblutliebhaber... Dein Zauber wirckte nicht also gabst du auf. 'Und so soll man die Ferien genießen?'´

Du setzt dich wieder hin aber Draco blieb stehen, er starrte die Tür an. 'Dieser Idiot...'Du aßst fröhlich als er anfing die Tür mit dem Fuß zu treten.

„Hör auf damit, das wird nichts nützen…"

„Halt die Klappe und stopf weiter deine Fresse!" ‚EW! Gott er kann manchmal so blöd sein! Der Singlivar Fluch mit dem die Tür verriegelt wurde kann nur von außen geöffnet werden, und zwar von der Person die ihn geschaffen hat.

„Draco, du weißt...wenn du weiter die Tür schlägst wird sie—" Zu spät. Er wurde schon von der Tür an die andere Wand des Zimmers geworfen. Du legtest deine Gabel hin, putzt mit dem Taschentuch deine Mundwinkel ab und begabst dich zu Draco, der noch immer auf dem Boden lag und ein sehr verschmerztes Gesicht zog.

„Ich habe versucht dich zu warnen." Er stand auf wobei sein Gesicht Maximum 10Centimeter von deinem war und er blickte dir direkt in die Augen. Danach stürmte er dahin wo er zuvor seinen Teller hingelegt hatte und murmelte etwas von ‚von wegen, Singlivar Zauber'!

‚Tja mein Lieber, wenn du sooooo UNGEBILDET bist!' Du setzt dich wieder auf deinem Stuhl und wartest bis er fertig mit dem Essen war.

Nach 15minuten wart ihr beide fertig und euch viel nichts besseres ein zu tun als dem anderen anzustarren und die immerwährende Stille zu genießen bis ein Hauself sich herbeizauberte…

**Teil 6: Draco's Sicht**

„Was zur--" ‚ OMG! Mum hat sich ja mühe gegeben. Es ist dunkel, wir haben Rosen und Kerzenlicht. Total romantisch! ICH HASSE DAS! Sie kann das nicht mit mir machen! Okay, sie kann...wenn sie mir diese Blonde von meinem Geburtstag geben würde- hätte ich kein Problem !ABER . Aber nicht das Kind. Natürlich ist sie erwachsener geworden…SEHR. Ihr Haar ist nicht mehr wie ein Vogelnest und liegt sanft auf ihrem Oberkörper. Ihr Oberkörper. Wow, ich habe es erst nicht ganz verstanden das ich IHREN OBERKÖRPER angestarrt hatte…aber jetzt ist es registriert. Ist aus dem Kind eine Frau geworden als ich nicht hinsah?'

Meine Gedanken wurden von ihr zerstört als sie den Stuhl auf der rechten Seite nahm und wegtrug. ‚Der am Kopf war natürlich mein Stuhl, denn ICH war der MANN, und sie schleppte ihn auf die andere Seite des Tisches- weit weg von mir. Das war zu viel.

„Ich esse in meinem Zimmer"

Okay… es ist nicht nett von mir sie JEDES Mal alleine zu lassen. Ich lasse sie ja auch nur alleine wenn sie anfängt, nun, schwierig zu werden. Ich werde wiederkommen wenn sie auf mich ein bisschen besser zu sprechen ist…'

Ich nahm meinen Teller mit Gott-Weiß-Was darauf und eilte zur Tür. Als ich den Türknopf drehte öffnete die Tür nicht. Verdammt wir sind eingesperrt. Jemand hat uns eingesperrt...es ist okay...nur nicht überreagieren…

„VERDAMMT WIR SIND EINGESCHLOSSEN!" _‚oh ja toll gemacht- nicht überreagieren.'_

„Was meinst du mit _eingeschlossen_?" ‚Ich meine nur was ich sage- sag mal wie blöd ist sie?'

„Ich meine die Tür geht nicht auf…? Du verstehst doch was eine ‚geschlossene' Tür ist…--"

„Ich weiß was es heißt Arschloch!" ‚ARSCHLOCH? Du BIST ein KIND und BIEST! Du...du...ach!

‚_Das war sehr taktvoll, Draco.'_

‚KLAPPE!'

„Alohomora!" Es ist nicht fair das sie in die gute Schule darf! Ich will auch! Nein... dann würde ich sie ja das GANZE Jahr am Hals haben. ICH TRAUE mich nicht zu denken wie es sein würde. Es wirkt nicht, ha! Und jetzt? Sie geht? Sie gibt auf? Einfach nur schön Süppchen weiteressen? Ich werde mich hier nicht von ihr beleidigen lassen! Ich schlage die Tür zu Grund! Ich habe die PHYSIKALISCHE STÄRKE DAFÜR, jeder weiß, dass ich sie habe!

„Hör auf damit, das nützt nichts." Natürlich wird es etwas nützen! Ich werde hier herauskommen! "Halt die Klappe und stopf weiter deine Fresse!" …verdammt…das war etwas...extrem!Ich erinnere mich als ich zuletzt Millicent eine FETTE ABSTOßENDE NUTTE gennant habe...Ich würde es nie zugeben, aber mein ARSCH tat weh noch 3 Wochen nachdem sie mich gekickt hat! Was noch schlimmer war…Pansy hörte nicht auf es zu berühren und es… ‚heil zu pusten'…Pansy…das Mädchen ist gut für einen Fick wenn ich ziemlich deprimiert bin aber sonst ist sie verdammt nervtötend.

„Draco, du weißt…"WAS? ICH VERSUCHE HIER GERADE UNSERE ÄRSHE-ICH MEINE MEINEN ARSCH zu retten! „…wenn du weiter die Tür schlägst wird sie--"

AHH!SCHEISSE!OUCH! Ich hasse es wenn sie schneller denkt als ich! ICH HABE SCHMERZEN! Ich kann nicht aufstehen. Ich bin tot. Das tut weh. Ich kann mich nicht Bewegen. "Ich habe versucht dich zu warnen..."

Du könntest mir beim Aufstehen helfen! Natürlich würde ich dich herunterziehen…und du würdest auf mich drauf fallen…wir würden hier liegen, für ein paar Minuten… du an mich gedrückt bis wir unseren Erregungen freien lauf lassen---ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.

Ich sollte einfach aufstehen...ich bin pervers -jetzt weiß ich's! DAS war krank. Schau sie einfach an wie immer und hohl dir was zu essen. OUCH! Mein Arsch schmerzt.

Nun Dinner war nicht so aufregend wie es hätte sein sollen! Alles was ich wollte war etwas zum Essen…nun bin ich voll und es ist total still! SO still das ich nicht denken kann! Nicht das es nicht normal wäre…sie sitzt da...30meter zwischen uns und sie schaut mich an. ‚Sie hasst mich…das ist mir noch nie passiert. Ich bekomme immer was ich will. Hahahhahaha warte, nicht das ich sie _will_! Sie weiß nicht was sie verpasst…NICHT DAS SIE ES SCHON JE GEHABT HÄTTE! Oh Draco, hör auf zu denken, schließ deine Augen und schlafe einfach…HUSCH! WER IST DAS UND WAS WILL ER? Oh ein Hauself…


End file.
